Magic on the court
by NonExistentSoul
Summary: As a young boy Harry Potter's dream was to become a famous basketball player. However when he's introduced to the world of magic that dream slowly fades. After Sirius's death Harry decides that maybe it's not too late to achieve his goal. Leaving the wizarding world with this in mind he sets out to enrol in Seiren high. Little does he know how that decision will change everything
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure if I'll continue this as it's pretty much a spur of the moment story. If I do continue it there will be a time skip to where Harry is older and enrolling in Seirin. The chapters will also get longer if I continue this. Please leave a review!**

 **Summary:** As a young boy, Harry Potters dream was to become a famous basketball player. However, when he's introduced to the world of magic that dream slowly fades. After Sirius's death Harry decides that maybe it's not too late to achieve his goal. Leaving the wizarding world with this in mind, he sets out to enrol in Seiren high. Little does he know how that decision will change everything.

A five year old Harry was walking through the empty park. It was late and there was no one else at the park. They were all likely at home eating dinner or tucked up safely in their beds. Harry himself had been locked out of the house. His uncle had set up a rule that if Harry wasn't inside the house by 6 o'clock, which was pretty late for a five year old, he'd simply lock him out. Once he'd done his chores Harry was normally left to his own devices and had taken to exploring the town.

He'd been heading back to the house when Dudley and his gang had found him. Apparently they'd been in the mood for some Harry hunting. His cousin was actually a big fan of making sure Harry didn't get home in time to avoid being locked out. Harry was used to being locked out though; after all it happened practically every night.

Some nights, mostly the really cold ones, he'd just go to Mrs. Figg's house and spend the night there. But he didn't want the lady getting suspicious of why he never slept at his own house. He may only be five but he knew what child services and orphanages were, his uncle threatened him with them often enough, and as much as he hated living with his relatives he had no desire to be sent to an orphanage. Besides he didn't have it that bad, it could be a lot worse.

The park he was currently in was quite small and run down. There was a rusty slide, a swing that creaked in the wind and a small and slightly rotting climbing net. It wasn't a very popular playground which could also explain the lack of people. A new playground had opened not that far away and that one was by far more popular.

The new playground was where Dudley and the gang hung out and that was one of the reasons Harry liked this smaller playground. The other reason was the basketball court that sat next to the playground. The court was rundown, the concrete floor cracked, the hoop missing the net, the painted lines on the concrete had faded and the backboard was chipped and broken.

And yet it was still his favourite place to be when he needed to be alone.

He made him way to the bush where he knew his basketball was hidden. He'd found the basketball deflated and broken in the bushes near the playground. He'd patched it up and 'borrowed' Dudley's pump to reinflate it. The basketball felt worn and old in his hands but it served its purpose.

Ignoring the pain in his side where Dudley had gotten a lucky kick in he made his way to the court. He started shooting, not at all minding that he rarely, if ever got the ball in the hoop. He forgot his troubles, the fact that he was locked out, the pain in his side and the pain in his heart faded away as he focused completely on the ball and the hoop.

In the end it was basketball that saved him.

 **Line-break:**

There was someone on the basketball court, his basketball court. This had never happened before. Not many people here were interested in basketball and if they were they preferred to use the newer courts. Heck Harry had thought he was the only one who knew this court even existed. The now ten year old Harry stared at the person in open curiosity. They hadn't seen him yet as they were utterly focused on getting the ball into the hoop. Harry winced slightly as the ball once again completely missed the hoop.

The person looked around Harry's age if not slightly younger and had bright blue hair that Harry had never seen on anyone before and he wondered if it was dyed. The person was on the short side but Harry wasn't one to talk. Unsure of what to Harry hesitated on the edge of the court.

He'd never seen the other boy before so it was likely he hadn't heard of all the rumours Aunt Petunia had made up about him being troubled and a delinquent. Harry didn't have any friends and rarely got to talk to anyone his own age. Making up his mind Harry made his way onto the court with his own basketball tucked under his arm. Somehow the old and battered basketball was still going.

The boy heard his approaching footsteps and turned to face Harry. The boy had bright blue eyes that matched his hair, pale skin and a slightly emotionless face. Harry took it all in stride as he nervously asked "Do you mind if I join you?"

The boy tilted his head slightly as he looked at Harry and Harry fidgeted slightly under the near intense gaze. Harry wasn't sure why but it was almost as if the boy was shocked that Harry could see him, but why wouldn't Harry be able to?

The boy spoke and it was Harry's turn to be confused. The boy was speaking another language that Harry vaguely recognized as Japanese. Harry thought of a way to tell the boy he wanted to play basketball with him without actually talking.

He held out his basketball, pointed at the other boy and then the hoop. He wasn't sure it would work but what was the harm in trying? Luckily the boy seemed to understand what Harry was trying to convey and nodded. Harry then pointed to himself and said his name. It took a couple of tries for the other boy to figure out what Harry was doing but when he did he pointed to himself and said "Kuroko Tetsuya."

And he found out that he wasn't the only one that basketball had saved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited or followed! What do you guys think the pairing for this should be? I'm kinda leaning towards Kuroko x Harry, what do you think? Or should there be no pairings and just focus on the basketball?**

A fifteen nearly sixteen year old Harry potter let out a sigh. He was tired, tired of the nightmares, tired of the pain, tired of the wizarding world, tired of everything.

He was lying in bed trying to sleep even though he knew how unlikely it was that sleep would actually come. He still hadn't gotten over the deaths of Sirius and Cedric and was starting to doubt he ever would. For some reason he'd started to think about the time he met Kuroko.

It turned out that the kid, who would now be a teen like him, had known a couple of English words. Combining that with lots of hand signals and doing what felt like charades they were able to communicate. Kuroko called him Hari-chan and so Harry decided to call him Tetsu-chan, for some reason Tetsuya had blushed slightly when Harry first called him that. Kuroko had come to England with his parents because he was too young to be left alone. He never saw Kuroko's parents and Kuroko never met his aunt, uncle or cousin. They became friends quickly but Kuroko had only been there for two weeks.

It turned out that Kuroko wanted to keep playing basketball when he was older. Harry had thought that was a splendid goal and they had both promised to each other to become famous basketball players when they were older and meet again. Harry had been sad when Tetsuya left, there had been no time for good bye, and he'd just disappeared.

He hadn't seen Kuroko in years, didn't even keep in touch with him. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if the blue haired male had forgotten him. Harry hadn't thought about their promise in years either. He'd completely forgotten his promise to Tetsuya to become a famous basketball player and meet him again. Guilt washed over him before he harshly shoved it aside.

It had just been some stupid, unrealistic promise he'd made as a child. But then why did it make him feel so guilty and like he was betraying Tetsuya because he'd forgotten it? Frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair that fell just past his shoulders. He'd grown it out in memory of Sirius, it was like a reminder for him to remember the good memories with his godfather and not just the bad. It was also like a promise, a promise that he wouldn't lose anyone else.

Unfortunately though according to some of his friends and random people on the streets, his hair made him look slightly feminine. Apparently the hair coupled with his thin frame and face had people he'd never met thinking he was actually a she.

He had taken to wearing clothes that couldn't be mistaken as a girls and his hair in a top knot or horse tail to avoid future confusions. He let out a heavy sigh, he didn't know what to do. He hadn't played basketball in what felt like ages.

He rolled of the bed and flopped as gracefully as possible to the floor. Reaching under his bed and ignoring the dust that had built up there Harry pulled out the old worn basketball. The feeling of the worn basketball against his palms sparked memories and emotion and suddenly he was itching to play basketball again.

Carrying the ball underneath his arm he decided to sneak out of the house. Slipping out of his room, making his way silently down the steps (skipping the tenth one down because it always creaked.) he unlocked the door and slipped out locking it behind him. He'd learnt how to pick the lock years ago so he would be able to get back inside easily enough.

Outside it was nearly pitch black but Harry didn't let that deter him. Jogging down the dark streets it took him about ten minutes to reach the old park, or what was left of it anyway. The rusty slide still stood but the swing was broken and the climbing net had practically rotted away into nonexistence.

When he got to the court he found it over grown with weeds and grass. The hoop was rusty and looked ready to fall off but Harry didn't even notice. Coming here made him feel free, like his lungs had been bound without him noticing and he was breathing properly for the first time in years. He felt alive again as he thought of finally playing basketball again, even if he was by himself.

Pushing all his thoughts from his mind he focused on cleaning of his rusty skills. He messed around trying all different kinds of shots and really just enjoying himself. He smiled for the first time this summer. How could he have forgotten this, basketball made him come alive.

 **Line-break:**

Harry had to stop when he could no longer see his own hands due to how dark it had gotten. He was now lying on the cracked concrete court looking up at the stars. His breaths were slightly raspy and he was covered in sweat but he barely noticed. He was too caught in the rush of playing basketball to be worried about a bit of sweat.

Quidditch practice was a lot more taxing then this. Harry knew he wasn't out of shape, quite the opposite actually, but his basketball skills were a bit rusty. He wanted to keep his promise to Tetsuya but he wasn't sure how.

Maybe he could take a year of. Just disappear for a while and have a chance to experience his dream and to relax and prepare for the inevitable war against Voldemort. The more he thought about it the more appealing it was. He was sure the goblins could help him come up with fake id and paperwork but it would be pricey. Luckily price was no problem since he'd found out just how much he'd inherited from his parent and Sirius.

He would have to apply somewhere in Japan if he wanted to see Tetsuya again because he was pretty sure the boy went to school somewhere in Japan. That was if the boy even still did basketball. Oh well, meeting Tetsuya again would be a bonus. He was doing this so he could get a taste of his dream and to temporarily escape the wizarding world.

He would come back and fight Voldemort eventually. Who knows, maybe the ministry would grow a backbone and actually fight back while he was gone, though he doubted it. He just wanted to run and escape the wizarding world's suffocating grasp, even if it was only temporarily.

There were flaws in his plan he knew, like the fact that he didn't know Japanese. But he had never been big on planning as he preferred to just improvise. Picking himself of the court and once again tucking the basketball under his arm he made up his mind.

 **Line-break:**

He left Gringotts feeling light despite the piles of paperwork and money he carried in his charmed book bag. It had taken a couple of days to organise and create, and probably would have taken longer if Harry hadn't been willing to pay more, but he now had the paperwork necessary to move to Japan and join a muggle school.

His new ID had the name Harrison Evans. It wasn't very original but was common enough to not make who he was obvious.

He had visited some shops on his way to Gringotts and had grabbed some items that would be useful to him. A language potion and multiple focus potions to be taken at different times. The language potions would help him learn the bare basics of his chosen language and then the focus potions for when he was studying the language.

He'd also gotten a couple of other items, one of which was sweat proof concealer. He'd brought it to cover up all his scars. He'd gotten a sweat proof one so it didn't come of f when he played basketball. Since water didn't affect it the concealer disappeared after a certain time. He'd brought one that lasted eight hours so it would last through a school day.

That was another thing. School wasn't currently in in Japan so he'd have a while to catch up, but he knew he'd still struggle. Luckily he wasn't there to get good grades.

He spent the next couple of months studying muggle subjects and trying to learn Japanese.

 **Line-break:**

Harry stared at the looming building of Serein high slightly nervously. He reminded himself that he'd faced much worse things than a new high school and suddenly felt confident. So with his head raised high and his back straight he entered school grounds.

There were a couple of reasons he had chosen this school. It was only been opened last year and therefore was less known. The less known it was the less likely it was that he'd be found. He doubted that the ministry would search for him outside of England but he'd rather be safe than sorry. He also came here because his gut had told him to and his gut instincts had yet to be wrong.

Making his way through the crowded path, which was full of students and stalls. He kept his eyes out for the basketball club stall. He soon found a couple of people handing out flyers for the basketball club and he grabbed one as he passed. Scanning it at he walked he decided he liked the sound of it. Pulling a pen from his book bag, which was slung over his shoulder, he quickly signed his name.

He hesitated when he realised he had to write down his reason for wanting to join. He quickly wrote down his answer 'to achieve my dream while I still have a chance'. He stopped at the side of the path, out of everyone's way.

With skilled fingers he folded it into a perfect paper plane. Casting a weak wand-less charm on it, which he'd learnt from the Weasley twins, he skilfully threw it into the air.

 **Line-Break:**

Riko saw something out of the corner of her eye and curious she turned to face it. What had looked like a white spot turned out to be a paper airplane? She watched in disbelief as it flew through the air, skilfully dodging every obstacle in its path. Realising the paper airplane was heading towards their stall Riko silently tugged on Hyuga's sleeve. When he looked down at her with a raised brow she simply pointed at the approaching paper airplane.

Both watched with wide eyes as the plane flew around a person to land perfectly on their stall. They stared at it for a couple of seconds, unsure of what to do. After a couple of seconds Riko reached out, grabbed the paper and unfolded it.

She was slightly surprised when it turned out to be an application to the basketball club. She thought back to the large American and the application that had appeared from nowhere. All she could think was that this year was definitely going to be interesting.

 **This will have slow updates, sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you who favourited followed or reviewed. Ok I just have to say that I haven't read the kuroko no basuke manga and I've only seen like 15 episodes of the anime. So I really don't know the story line yet. This will have slow updates and I have yet to choose the pairings (there are so many options!)**

 **I apologise for any spelling or punctuation mistakes as this is self beta'd and I don't have very good punctuation.**

 **I don't own Harry potter or Kuroko no basuke.**

The day had passed quickly and while he had struggled slightly in some subjects, like maths, he was confident in his abilities. He knew he wasn't top of the class but at least he wasn't at the bottom either. He was currently making his way to the gym, his bag with his uniform inside slung over his shoulder. He had already changed into some clothes more appropriate for sport. Sport shorts, a baggy top and a jumper over that.

He pulled his hair from its ponytail and ran his fingers through the long strands nervously. As much as he loved basketball he'd never officially played. He knew all of the rules and all that but he was still nervous. He was worried that the other new members would be more experienced than him and that he'd be left behind in the dust.

He stopped in front of the gym and took a deep breath. He'd faced worse things, he wasn't about to let this get to him. So with his head held high and confidence in his steps he slid the gym door open and entered. There were a couple of people inside already, some of which he recognised as the second years.

A teen he vaguely recognised as the team captain turned to face him. The teen seemed to start slightly when he caught sight of Harry standing at the door way but approached him anyway. Harry was still wondering why the teen had seen surprised to see him when the teen started talking. "Are you lost?" Harry looked at him in confusion "No, I'm pretty sure I'm where I'm supposed to be." The coach awkwardly rubbed the back of his head "But this is the boy's basketball team."

Harry finally got what the other male was getting at. He had forgotten to put his hair back up after he'd pulled it out of its ponytail. Added to the fact that he was wearing such baggy clothes he couldn't blame the captain for mistaken him as a girl. It still pissed him of though and he twitched in annoyance. He ground out a low "I'm a guy."

The captain seemed shocked by what Harry had said and stumbled over himself to apologise. Harry held out a hand "Don't worry about it." His understanding look turned into a harsh glare "Just don't mistake me for a girl again or else I won't be so forgiving." The captain seemed to shake under the glare and only stopped when Harry walked off.

Pulling off his jumper he joined his fellow new members and joined the end of the line. It was then that he caught sight of _him_. His breath caught in his throat and he was unsure of what to do. He must have been staring for a while because one of the guys in line grumbled out a "Who let the fan girl in?" His patience already thin Harry didn't hesitate to turn and slam a punch into the dudes face.

Or it would have hit the guys face if someone hadn't stopped his fist before it could hit its target. Harry froze and his eyes flew to the person who had stopped his fist. "I recommend that you don't hit him."He was met by the blue eyes of Tetsuya. He felt a sinking disappointment when there was no recognition in his first friends face. He withdrew his fist and turned away, tilting his head so his hair shadowed his face.

His mouth twisted into a slight frown. He knew he had changed from the short, scruffy kid he'd once been but it still hurt that Tetsuya didn't recognize him. One of the reasons he'd decided to join a basketball team was because of him. He tried to shake of the feeling of sadness that had suddenly surrounded him.

At that exact moment the captain punched two of the people in line in the back of the head. Harry wasn't paying attention to what was going on as his mind went in circles. He did hear the coach's order for them to take of their tops though. He was glad he'd put on some of that magic concealer on that morning so that none of his scars were visible. But the concealer didn't cover how thin he was. And he was thin, almost painfully so.

He had practically no fat on him as most of his thin frame was muscle. The coach started down the line, giving people workout tips as she went. Harry quickly pulled of his top as she got closer to where he stood in the line. She stopped for a second as she assessed him and he fought not to fidget.

"Your build is based on speed and reflexes, its good but still needs some work. And you need to eat more."

He fought not to flush at the last comment. His diet had always been a problem for him. He had never been fed nearly enough as a child and now had a small appetite because of it. He suspected he'd always be slim and kind of short because of it. He quickly pulled his top back on and watched the coach survey the rest of the new players.

When nobody noticed Tetsuya he was tempted to point him out to them. Because how could they not see him? He was right there. Sometimes he felt as if he was the only one that could actually see Tetsuya. When the coach finally caught sight of the blue haired teen, who had to step in front of her, she let out a scream that hurt Harry's ears.

She proceeded to make Tetsuya take of his top so she could asses him as well. Once the coach had assessed everybody they were free to go. Apparently all they were doing today was letting the coach get a grasp of their abilities. Their actual training would start tomorrow.

Harry rushed out of the gym before anyone could talk to him, specifically Tetsuya. All of a sudden he wasn't sure if joining the basketball team had been such a good idea.

 **Sorry about how short this is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya guys. Sorry about how long this took to get out, and sorry for how short it is. And yes, Harry being mistaken for a girl will happen every now and again. For some reason I find it amusing. Please leave a review. Sorry for any mistakes as this is self beta'd**

 **I do not own Kuroko no basuke or Harry Potter and I am not making any money from this.**

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to show up for the next practice or not. The main reason was Kuroko. Fate had to be messing with him again, because, honestly, what were the chances of Harry coming to the same school as his childhood friend? Not only that but Kuroko didn't remember him, or at the very least didn't recognize him.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. Did he go up and talk to him and see if that made him remember? Or did he ignore the fact that his friend was right there in front of him? Harry was completely at a loss for what to do.

He ended up dragging himself through the school day, making sure to avoid a certain blue haired male, and then went to basketball practice. This time he was sure to put his hair in a low ponytail and to wear clothes that weren't so androgynous. He knew he still looked slightly feminine but there was nothing he could do about it besides cut his hair, which he definitely would not be doing.

He got to practice slightly late and found that their coach had already split them into two teams. He didn't know which team to join. One team was for the first years the other for the second years. Harry himself was a second year but he didn't know if he should be part of the first year team.

Sighing to himself he made his way to where the coach stood so he could ask her. Riko didn't seem to notice him so Harry coughed into his fist to get her attention. She whirled around and seemed to become confused when she caught sight of him. Harry didn't have time to react before she had lifted her hands and placed them on his chest. Right where his breasts would have been if he'd been a girl.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he had to hold back his anger. She quickly dropped her hands to her side and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Even though I saw you topless the other day I had to be certain." Harry nodded slightly. He understood her reasons but it still pissed him of that he was constantly being mistaken for a girl.

He suddenly remembered the reason he had come over here in the first place. "What team am I going to be on?" She looked up at him before answering "You can be on the first year's team even though you're a second year. This game is mostly just to test the skill of the new players. Here." She held out a yellow singlet for him to put on over his top.

Taking it from her grasp he slipped it on over his head. He felt his gaze wandering over to where Kuroko stood; what should he do?

He hesitantly made his way to where the first year team stood. The team was whispering and looking at the second year team nervously. Harry chose to stand near the back of the group, slightly separated from everyone else. He pretty much ignored what everyone on the team was saying, to preoccupied with other thoughts.

The teams got into position, some people going to the sidelines as there were uneven amounts of people. Luckily Harry wasn't sidelined and he got into position. Riko blew the whistle and the game began.

Harry didn't really have to do anything; he didn't get the chance to do anything. None of the team really did. Kagami was doing it all by himself. Harry had to admit that the other teen had skill. Still it was slightly frustrating that he didn't pass the ball around more.

He felt a bit sorry for Kuroko, apparently his friend hadn't improved much since they were kids. Some of the team were starting to get slightly frustrated. Harry knew that if it came to it he'd defend his friend in a heartbeat, even if said friend didn't remember him.

It was then that the second year team stepped up their game. Three of them boxed in Kagami. Fully intent on stopping the teen from even touching the ball. Without Kagami there the first year team began to slip. A smirk crossed his face and Harry cracked his knuckles; looks like it was his time to shine.

He filled the position of power Kagami had been in previously easily enough. He was by no means as skilled as the American, nor as strong. But what he lacked in the muscle department he made up with speed and agility. He slipped between the other teams defences and intercepted some of their shots and passes. He'd always had quick reflexes; they'd just been improved from when he was a seeker.

Still the other team was extremely good and despite Harry's best efforts the first year teams score started to fall behind. Soon enough the score was 24 to 31. The second year team was beating them by 7 points.

From a couple of meters away Harry watched as Kagami picked up a fellow team mate by his numbered singlet. His eyes widened as Kuroko kneed the American teen in the back of the knees, causing Kagami to drop his team mate.

Kagami turned to face Kuroko, a dark scowl on his face. Harry stiffened for a split second, the next second he was in movement. Kagami lifted his fist, fully intent on punching Kuroko. But in a swish of long ebony hair Harry stood in between Kuroko and Kagami. He caught Kagami's punch in one hand, not even flinching as he tightened his hold on Kagami's fist.

Harry's emerald eyes glared unflinchingly into Kagami's red ones. Harry had never been a fan of red eyes; they reminded him to much of Voldemort.

Kagami stood frozen; shocked that someone had stopped his punch. And then Harry spoke, his tone dark and low "I would recommend that you don't hit him. If you hurt my friend you'll regret it." Unseen to Harry Kuroko's eyes had widened as he was suddenly pulled into a memory.

 **Flashback:**

A nine year old Tetsuya stood silently on the basketball court. It was old and rundown and he and Hari-chan were the only ones that used it. A feeling of sadness hit him as he thought of his friend. They'd only known each other for two weeks but they were close. And now he had to leave.

He'd come to the court to say goodbye, only to find his friend not there. Hari-chan was always at the courts waiting for him at this time and Tetsuya didn't know where to look in order to find him. He didn't know where Hari-chan lived, or anything about him. Now that he thought about it there were lots he didn't know about Hari-chan.

But Hari-chan was still one of his closest friends and he couldn't leave without saying goodbye to him. Sighing sadly Tetsuya had to fight the urge to cry. Dragging his feet he slowly made his way back to the house he and his parents were staying at.

In the end he didn't get to say goodbye to Hari-chan.

 **End flashback:**

Kuroko's eyes widened slightly. It wasn't possible that the person before him was Hari-chan, was it? He'd never really forgotten his friend. As he looked closer at the teen before him he realised that, yes, it could quite possibly be Hari-chan. His friend had changed, which made sense as it had been years since Tetsuya had last seen him.

Hari-chan had grown his hair out and he'd gotten taller, but wasn't as tall as Kagami, he was about half a head taller than Tetsuya. Even though he couldn't see them Tetsuya knew that Hari-chan's eyes were a vivid emerald colour, just as they had been when they were younger. But he had to be sure. He didn't know what he'd do if the teen before him turned out not to be Hari-chan.

So collecting his courage he asked a nervous "Hari-chan, is that you?" The teen, that might or might not be Hari-chan, shifted slightly so they could glance over their shoulder. Kuroko's breath caught ever so slightly as his blue eyes met vivid emerald. He instantly knew that this was Hari-chan, he'd never seen anybody else with eyes that green.

He saw a smirk tug on Hari-chan's lips before his friend turned to face him fully, releasing Kagami's fist in the process. "Took you long enough Tetsu-chan. How've you been?"

 **Line-break:**

Relief was coursing through his veins. Tetsu-chan remembered him. Harry had to resist the urge to sweep his friend up in a hug. He knew Tetsu-chan wasn't big on physical contact, hugs especially, so he settled for a beaming smile. Kuroko stared back at him with blank blue eyes, seemingly just as uncertain as Harry about what to do next.

"Huh? You two know each other?" Harry turned to face the teen who had spoken. Harry wasn't sure what his name was but that didn't stop Harry from glaring at him. Couldn't the idiot tell that he'd just interrupted an important moment?

The sound of a whistle being blown cut through the air and stopped Harry from saying anything. Riko waved at them from where she stood on the side of the court. Harry sighed; it was time for their practice match to continue.

He raised an eyebrow slightly as he turned back to ask Kuroko "If you want we can catch up after the match." Kuroko nodded before both teens turned and went to their positions.

Harry felt energized. His friends remembered him, and better yet, wanted to catch up with him. He threw himself into the game with renewed energy. It seemed as if Kuroko was putting more effort into the game now to.

Harry knew that he was the only there one who could constantly see Kuroko. Maybe it had something to do with his magic. But Kuroko used that fact to his advantage. He expertly passed or redirected the ball into the waiting arms of their teammates. It was quite amusing to watch as everybody tried to figure out where the shots were coming from.

Soon the point gap had closed and their team was only one point behind. Someone passed Kuroko the ball and the team began to cheer as Kuroko ran towards the hoop. Harry wanted to put his head in his hands but he didn't dare tear his eyes away. He knew Kuroko was an awful shooter and that he was likely to miss, but he hoped his friend would get it in anyway.

Harry would have tried to run and help his friend but he knew he wouldn't get there in time. The second year team rushed in, trying to stop Kuroko but Harry knew they wouldn't make it.

Harry watched apprehensively as his friend shot and let out a soft sigh when Kuroko missed. But then suddenly Kagami was there, getting the rebound of Kuroko's shot and dunking the ball. Harry didn't hear all of what Kagami said but he did hear the other teens annoyed "You have to make the shot, dumbass."

Harry tensed slightly, ready to defend his friend, but then he caught sight of Kuroko's faint smile and relaxed.

 **Line-break:**

In the end they ended up going to a fast food restaurant for something to eat. At the start the conversation was kid of awkward but one the ice was broken it flowed a lot easier. They talked about casual things, nothing deep, but Harry hadn't expected them to. It was like they were getting to know each other again.

But that was fine. He was aware that it would take a while for them to be close again but he was willing to wait.

When they arrived Kuroko ordered a vanilla milkshake and Harry got an overpriced salad. He wasn't a big fan of junk food, burgers included, not after what he'd seen them do to Dudley. He was surprised that his friend didn't want something more filling. He offered to buy Kuroko a burger or something but he politely refused.

After same more talking Harry had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom. When he came out again he was surprised to see Kagami sitting in his spot. He watched in amusement as Kagami choked on his burger, apparently he hadn't noticed that Kuroko was sitting across from him.

He watched them talk for a while before making his way over. Kagami had just given Kuroko one of his burgers when Harry reached them. Harry slung an arm around Kagami's shoulder, ignoring the way the American teen tensed ever so slightly.

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation but me and Kuroko were just about to head off. Do you want to join us Kagami-kun?" Kagami looked up at him with wide eyes "You're here to?" Harry smiled at how shocked Kagami sounded. "Yep, I sure am."

 **Line-break**

As it turns out the apartment Harry stayed in wasn't that far from the place they'd eaten at. The walk there was silent as none of the males really knew what to say. Harry has feeling Kagami wanted to ask Kuroko something but didn't dare with Harry there. He also had a feeling that the question had something to do with the generation of miracles.

Kagami and Kuroko dropped him of outside his apartment. They said their goodbyes before the two males turned and left. Harry silently entered his apartment. His cold, empty, lonely, apartment. And into the silence he sadly spoke "Welcome home."

 **Next updated will be Masquerade Murders (I promise.) And from now on I will try to cover an episode per chapter so the chapters will be longer. Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is self beta'd so please excuse any mistakes and I don't own Harry potter or Kuroko no basuke.**

Harry stood outside the school, patiently waiting for his blue haired friend to show up. For once Harry's long hair was tied up in a loose plait and he couldn't help but tug at it. He hoped it didn't look to feminine. It didn't take long for Tetsuya to show up and they entered the school together.

"So Tetsu-chan, are you going to see Riko about becoming an official member of the team?" Tetsuya hummed which Harry guessed meant yes. Harry smiled "In that case I'll come with you."

The walk to Riko's classroom was silent but it was a comfortable silence. While Harry was a second year he didn't know how many classes he had with Riko. He wasn't in her homeroom class; that he knew for a fact.

They entered the classroom and made their way to where Riko sat. The girl had her eyes closed, was drinking from a box of milk and a blush covered her cheeks. Harry really didn't want to know what she was thinking about. He wasn't sure if he should interrupt the girls daydreaming but the choice was taken away from him when Tetsuya spoke just loud enough to catch her attention.

"We're here for official membership forms." That was Tetsuya for you, as straightforward as ever. Harry watched in amusement as Riko spat a mouthful of milk everywhere, obviously shocked at their sudden appearance.

Riko studied them before she reached into her bag and pulled out two forms "We have room on the bench but I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof." Tetsuya took the forms from Riko before handing one to Harry. Harry's nose scrunched slightly in curiosity. What was Riko planning?

 **Line-break**

When Monday finally came Harry arrived at the roof at 8:39 to find everyone else already there. Riko stood in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest and the wind dramatically ruffling her short hair.

"I've been waiting." Harry watched in amusement as Kagami attempted to hand in his form. Most of the people here seemed to have forgotten that Monday was the school assembly but it didn't really bother Harry. He hated being the centre of attention but had gotten used to it over the years.

Harry listened closely as Riko spoke "I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to focus on pushing the team towards the national championship. If you're not ready for that there are other clubs better suited for you."

Kagami cut her off "Of course I'm-" Riko smiled knowingly "I know you're strong but I need to know if you have something even more important than strength. I need to know if you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them."

She gestured over the edge of the building to the student assembly below "Give me your year, class and name and then announce your goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them, you'll come up here, strip naked and confess your feelings for the girl you love." Riko's smirk was sharp and her eyes glistened with glee.

Harry, Kagami and Tetsuya were the only ones who didn't react to that with pure horror or terror. Harry wasn't sure about the other two but since he'd broken up with Ginny he hadn't really had any interest in girls.

Riko shrugged "All the second years did it last year. But remember that I'm looking for something concrete and ambitious. You'll have to do better than 'play my first game' or 'do my best'"

Harry curiously watched as Kagami marched forward after muttering "This will be easy. It's not even a test." The redhead jumped onto the railings and for a split second Harry thought he'd fall. But the redhead shifted his balance and he stood steadily on the bar.

The assembled students bellow looked up at Kagami in shock and Harry couldn't help but think that it looked like the other teen was about to throw himself of the edge of the building.

Harry ignored what the other people's goals were as he thought about what he'd announce to the gathered students bellow. It's not like he could just say 'I want to play basketball because I need a break from war preparations and I wanted to catch up with my childhood friend. I'll only be here for a year and it's likely I'll die trying to defeat a snake faced bastard.' Yeah, that would go over well.

When Harry finally thought of something he smiled down at Tetsuya "Wish me luck" he said to his friends before stalking up to the fence. Placing a hand on the bar he agilely jumped up onto it so he was sitting on the bar with his legs dangling over the edge of the building.

He announced his name, year and class just as Riko said to before steeling his nerves and announcing his goal. "I want to win a tournament, whether it's the Winter cup of the Summer Inter high, I don't care." It was sorta cheesy and nowhere near the real reason but it was all he could come up with on such short notice.

He glanced at Riko and she nodded, silently approving his goal. He gracefully flipped back onto the roof and went to stand next to Tetsuya. His friend was watching him intently and Harry smiled at him.

Its then that Harry noticesd the microphone clutched in his friends hand. "Where on earth did you get a-" Harry's question was cut off by teachers flooding onto the roof. He held his head high as the teachers lectured them but didn't bother listening to what they were saying.

His only concern was that Kuroko hadn't had a chance to announce his goal.

 **Line-Break**

They were once again at the fast-food restaurant, Tetsuya claimed they had the best vanilla milkshakes in the area. Harry didn't really care about the food, he simply enjoyed the time he got to spend with his friend.

Since the restaurant was more crowded than last time they sat at a four person table that was near the window. After chatting for a couple of minutes Harry noticed Kagami entering and smirked slightly.

It seemed Tetsuya wasn't the only one addicted to the food served here. The redhead ordered his usual mountain of burgers and approached their table. Harry knew not many people noticed Tetsuya as easily as he did but he wasn't sure whether to be offended or not when Kagami didn't see him either. Maybe it was because he was sitting next to Tetsuya? Or maybe the other teen was just really unobservant.

Harry smiled in amusement as Tetsuya spoke up and Kagami once again chocked on his burger. Once he'd gotten over his shock Kagami asked in annoyance "You again? Maybe I should start going somewhere else."

Harry frowned slightly, that wasn't very nice. It wasn't like they'd done something to upset him. Harry glanced at Tetsuya as his friend spoke "We aren't allowed on the roof anymore." Harry nearly snorted; he didn't really care what the teachers told him to do. If he wanted to go on the roof he'd go onto the roof.

"What if we're not allowed to join the basketball team now?" He knew his friends concern of not being able to join the basketball team was possible but Harry doubted it would Happen.

Kagami smirked smugly "That's not going to happen." Deciding it was time he joined the conversation Harry raised a brow at the other teen "And how would you know that?" Kagami shrugged "I just know."

Kagami turned back to Tetsuya "By the way why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys?" Harry stiffened in his chair. He knew what Kagami meant, Tetsuya had told him all about the generation of miracles and Harry wasn't really sure what to think of them.

Kuroko's face remained blank and he didn't answer. "You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth member so why'd you come to Seirin?"

Tetsuya took a drink from his milkshake and Harry could tell he was thinking about how to answer. Kagami's face remained determined as he stared Kuroko down "Is there a reason you play basketball?"

Harry couldn't help but think back to when they were younger. They'd been taking turns shooting, Harry getting every third or so in with Tetsuya missing every time. His friend had looked like he was on the verge of tears. Harry had tried his best to comfort him, telling him not to let it get to him. He'd gone through how to shoot before but he showed him again. The next shot Tetsuya took Harry had been next to him cheering him on. The smile on Tetsuya's face when the ball had landed in the hoop was one of his favourite memories.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when Tetsuya finally answered Kagami's questions. "My middle school team had one main principle. And the principle was that winning is everything." Harry winced slightly at that. The house quidditch tournaments had been quite competitive but they'd all known the main reason for them was to have fun.

Harry tuned back into his friend "instead of teamwork we had to push our individual talents to win. No one could beat us but we weren't a team. The others approved but I thought we lacked something important."

Harry stared at his friend in barely hidden shock; he'd never heard his friend talk so much in one go. It was as if he were finally starting to let go of what had been holding him down. Harry felt honoured that his friend trusted him enough to share the information with him and Kagami. Tetsuya wasn't a big talker so to have him open up like this was pretty amazing.

"So what? Are you going to beat the generation of miracles your own way?" Kuroko nodded "That's what I was thinking." Kagami smiled in excitement "Seriously?" As much as he wanted to speak up Harry could tell that now wasn't really the time for him to interrupt. So he fiddled with the straw of his drink while he listened to their conversation.

"Your words as well as the coaches really struck me. Now my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and you team the best in Japan." Harry playfully hit his shoulder against Kuroko's. When his friends glanced at him he smiled." _Our_ team Tetsu-chan, it's our team."

Kagami smiled at both of them "And we're not just going to try. We're going to be the best." Kagami's face was completely serious and Harry felt himself believing the words. Glancing at his friend's facial expression he knew Tetsuya felt the same.

 **Line-Break**

The next day at school there were people crowding around the classroom window. Unable to help himself Harry went over to see what they were looking at. On the ground below, painted in large white letters (In Japanese) were the words 'we will be the best in Japan.' Harry instantly knew who did it and couldn't help but smile.

A teacher marched up to him, probably because he didn't look as shocked as his classmates. "You wouldn't have any idea who did this would you young man." Harry smiled innocently at the teacher "No sir, I have no idea."

Taking his seat behind Riko the two of them shared a knowing smile. Harry could sense it already; this year was going to be exciting.

 **Line-break**

Harry arrived at the gym before everybody else to get changed. He was still self-conscious of how thin he was though he had recently gained some weight. And even though his scars were hidden he was still nervous that someone would see them.

So he waited quietly outside while the others went in and got changed. When one of the teammates rushed passed, he had brown hair and eyes but Harry didn't know his name, Harry followed him into the change room.

He watched in amusement as the older members immediately became terrified after learning that Riko had been skipping. "Be on guard everyone. If she's skipping it means our opponents are going to be really tough."

Harry didn't really mind, he was in the mood for a challenge. Catching Kagami's eye and seeing the spark of determination there he knew he wasn't the only one that felt that way.

The warm up game was the same as normal but Kagami did seem to be passing the ball more often which was a nice change. Harry watched in slight awe as Kagami got passed one of the older members, Harry really needed to learn everyone's names, and performed a perfect slam dunk.

While the rest of the team was congratulation Kagami on the dunk Harry had zeroed in on the new presence he could sense in the gym. But before he got a chance to do anything about it Riko was calling them in.

Harry wasn't really sure how strong Kaijou High school was but judging by the captain's reaction to being told they were versing them they had to be strong. Apparently the plan to verse them was to use most of the first years. Harry wasn't really sure how well it would work but he trusted that Riko knew what she was doing.

His faith in the team's ability dropped slightly when he heard how strong the other team was, not to mention that a member of the generation of miracles was part of the team. But Harry refused to give up; he knew that they could win.

The chattering of voices interrupted their meeting and they all turned to find out what was causing the disturbance. Harry's eyebrow ticked in annoyance when he saw the line of fan girls giggling and holding paper to be autographed. They'd taken over the whole gym without anyone noticing.

It reminded him of his own (unwanted) entourage of fan girls who had taken to following him around and constantly pestering him. Luckily none of them knew he was in Japan so he was safe for now. Still, just seeing the annoying girls set him on edge and he clenched his jaw.

The teen they were swarming had the decency to look ashamed. Harry could tell that he had experience with crazed fans and took a guess to say the guy was Kise Ryouta, a former member of the generation of miracles. The question was, what was he doing here?

Harry watched the blonde greet Tetsuya before rubbing the back of his head nervously "Sorry, really um..." Turning to the team Kise smiled awkwardly "Do you think you could wait five minutes?" Harry didn't really see how they had a choice.

Ten minutes later Kise had somehow given autographs to all the girls and gotten them out of the gym. Harry marched up to the blonde, intending to demand what he was doing here. Instead the teen looked at Harry in shock "Oh, did I miss you? If you have some paper I can give you an autograph."

Harry's temper rose, the man had mistaken him for some fawning fangirl. Behind him Tetsuya cleared his throat to get Harry's attention. "Hari-chan, your hair is down again." Cursing he reached up and quickly pulled his hair into a loose horse tail.

Turning back to the blonde he glared at him "For you information, I am a guy, and no, I do not want one of your bloody autographs. I want to know what in Merlin's name you're doing in our gym." The blonde looked shocked and apologised before answering his question.

"When I heard out next opponent was Seirin, I remembered that Kurokocchi was going here so I thought I'd come say hi." Harry had made his way back to the group and now stood beside Tetsuya, glaring daggers at an oblivious Kise.

Harry absorbed what was being said but didn't really pat attention to it. He only snapped out of his trance when a basketball whizzed past and almost took of Kise's head. Luckily the blonde had quick reflexes and was able to stop it with his hand, "Ow! What was that for?"

They all turned to look at Kagami, who was the one that had thrown the ball. "Sorry for interrupting you little reunion." From Kagami's tone of voice Harry knew he was anything but sorry, "But don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us?" What don't me and you have a one on one, pretty boy?"

Kise looked slightly shocked but Harry could tell he wasn't about to back down "What? I don't know if I'm ready. But I just... Fine let's do this. I have to thank you for that display." He lazily tossed the ball to Kagami who caught it easily.

Beside him Riko sighed and he shot an amused look at their coach. He and Riko snapped to attention when Kuroko spoke up "This could be bad." Harry tilted his head in curiosity "How?" Kuroko turned to look at him "He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own." Harry gaped slightly. How was that even possible?

Kise looked calm while Kagami was completely focused. In an instant Kise had broke passed Kagami and Harry's eyes widened when he realised Kise had used the slam dunk move that Kagami had used before.

He wouldn't lie, that was damn impressive but also nerve wracking. It wouldn't be easy to beat someone who could steal your moves the moment you used them

Harry watched as Kagami tried his best to stop Kise but even the redhead was to slow. Which was concerning as Kagami was a basketball powerhouse. Hopefully they'd be able to beat him as a team.

Kise rubbed the back of his head "I don't know about this. After something so disappointing I can't just leave." Kise turned away from the fallen Kagami and walked towards where the team was standing. He smiled brightly at them but Harry didn't trust him for a second.

"Give us Kurokocchi." The whole team tensed at Kise's words and Harry's hands curled into fists. He didn't want Tetsuya to leave but if it was what his friend truly wanted then Harry wouldn't stop him. Kise walked toward Tetsuya "Come join us." He held out his hand for Tetsuya to shake "come play basketball with us again."

The whole team was watching in silent shock, none of them sure what to do. Kuroko's face remained blank, not giving them any clues as to how he'd answer. Kise spoke again "I seriously respect you Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here."

Harry bristled at the insult, as did most of his teammates. Kise's face had softened slightly "What do you say?" Harry felt like he couldn't breathe as he waited for Tetsuya to answer. "I'm honoured to hear you say that but I must respectfully decline your offer."

Harry let out a breath of relief and his fists uncurled. Kise looked shocked at the answer "But that doesn't make any sense. Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything. Why didn't you go somewhere better?"

Kuroko was calm as he answered "My thinking has changed since then. More importantly I made a promise to Kagami-kun and to Hari-kun. I told them we'd beat you, that we'd beat the generation of miracles."

Harry felt like he was glowing. Kise on the other hand looked annoyed "It really isn't like you to joke around like that." Kagami, who was standing behind Kise chuckled. "what are you doing? I was going to ask you that Kuroko."

Harry approached Tetsuya and slung an arm over his friends shoulder. Harry wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not but it appeared as if Kuroko was smiling faintly when he looked at him. Tetsuya's face turned blank as he turned back to Kise "I still have no sense of humour. I'm completely serious."

Kise seemed to see the challenge for what it was and smirked. The four of them stood facing each other and it was as if a silent promise was made. A promise to do their best in the upcoming match.

 **Please leave a review!**

 **EDIT: Hopefully I changed all the Kageyama to Kagami but if I missed some I apologise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this took so long but my desire to write suddenly died and I've had writers block for all my stories. It doesn't help that I've had zero accesses to my laptop lately, not to mention end of year exams and work. But I will always come back to my stories, I won't leave you hangin'**

 **A big thanks to all those who reviewed and showed their support. It really helped me get back into the groove of writing. (The reason I kept writing Kageyama instead of Kagami in the last chapter is that I'm also working on a hakiyuu crossover and I got their names confused, sorry XP)**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroko no basuke. This is self beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.**

Harry cast a concerned glance at Kagami from where he was walking beside Kuroko. The red head didn't look to good and Harry wondered how much sleep the other had gotten. He'd slept pretty well himself after he'd drunk a dreamless sleep potion to keep his nightmares away.

It was rare for Harry to be able to sleep without nightmares chasing after him and he could only take a dreamless sleep potion every three days so he was used to going without sleep. He even used a bit of the concealer he used to hide his scars to hide the bags under his eyes.

He felt a tug on his hair and turned to see that Kuroko was holding the end of his plait. Raising his eyebrow in question Kuroko responded by gently tugging on his hair again. "You're going the wrong way Hari-kun, the gym's this way."

To his surprise Kuroko didn't let go of his hair instead he kept a firm grasp on it as he turned and followed the rest of the group. Harry was forced to walk backwards as Kuroko led him towards the gym. It didn't hurt, Kuroko was careful not to tug to hard on his hair, but Harry felt a bit like a dog being pulled along on a leash.

Smiling softly in amusement Harry huffed in mock exasperation. He did blush slightly when the team sent him questioning looks when they saw Kuroko pulling him along. But Harry easily ignored them; he didn't really care what other people thought about him.

Kuroko let go of his hair when the group caught sight of Kise running towards them. He was both relieved and strangely saddened when Kuroko let go of his hair. But he quickly pushed the strange feeling to the backburner; he had to focus on the upcoming game.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the gym and Harry was slightly taken back by how many members the other basketball team had. It took him but a second to notice the large green net wall thing separating the court into two sections.

Riko didn't seem very happy that they were only playing on a half court and Harry couldn't blame her. It seemed that they were being underestimated.

He was torn from his thoughts when he saw Kaijo's coach. For a second Harry thought it was Vernon standing before them and he felt his heart rate pick up. His hearing was fading out and his vision was starting to go slightly fuzzy around the edges. Forcing himself to take deep breaths he struggled to hold back an onslaught of bad memories.

A tugging on his hair snapped him out of the panic he had fallen into. Glancing down he saw Kuroko looking up at him, and was he seeing things or did Kuroko look concerned? How long had he been standing there, lost in thoughts and memories?

Smiling reassuringly he ruffled his friends blue hair "Don't worry 'bout me Tetsu-chan, I was just thinking." Kuroko didn't look entirely convinced but he seemed to accept Harry's answer. "Come on Hari-chan, we have to go get changed."

Luckily Kuroko didn't pull him along by his hair again but he did wrap a hand around Harry's wrist and tug him to where the change room was. They change quickly and Harry noticed he was nearly out of concealer and made a mental note to order some more when he got home.

The game started soon after and much to Seirin's chagrin Kise was put on the bench. Harry growled faintly under his breath, he hated it when people underestimated him. He could tell the Riko felt the same; she was giving of an annoyed yet determined air that only inspired him more.

The game progressed quickly, with Seirin in the lead, and Harry couldn't hold back the low chuckle that escaped him when Kagami broke the hoop. There was no doubt about it; the red headed teen was a basketball monster.

Harry followed behind Kuroko as the bluette apologised to Kaijo's coach. Needless to say, when Kuroko suggested moving the game onto a full court the coach was shaking in barely repressed fury, his eyebrows twitching and a vein on his forehead was throbbing. He really did look like uncle Vernon.

Harry smirked in satisfaction. Served him right for underestimating them.

* * *

Once the court was cleaned, the broken hoop disposed of and the net splitting the court in two was removed the game continued.

Harry glanced at the sidelines, absently noticing how content Riko looked now, how pissed Kaijo's coach appeared to be and the spectators the game had gathered. This was shaping up to be pretty interesting, he couldn't wait.

Of course since Kise was now playing a group of his fans had shown up and were currently screaming at what seemed to be the top of their lungs. While the noise annoyed him Harry had practice blocking out noisy fan girls and boys so he was still able to focus on the game.

That didn't mean he wasn't grateful when Kise's teammate kicked the blonde in the back for encouraging his fans.

Throughout the game Kise and Kagami seemed to be egging each other on. Which was fine as long as Kagami kept scoring. Harry himself got in a couple of passes, blocked some shots and even managed to score a couple of points.

The game was fast paced and intense. He loved every moment of it.

He gratefully drunk from the bottle provided when Riko called a time out. He was sweaty and his hair was coming out of its ponytail. He absently untied it before tying it back up again, this time in a bun on top of his head so it wouldn't get in his eyes.

He watched silently as Kaijo's coach yelled at his team. Tearing his mind away he focused on what Kuroko was saying. Something about the other team having a weakness?

Sighing he reached over to pull Riko away from Kuroko. The coach had pulled Kuroko into a headlock when the bluette announced his effectiveness was wearing off. Even though Harry knew Riko meant no harm he still felt like he had to protect his friend.

They started to play again but even with their increased defences they found themselves points behind Kaijo. The point gap slowly grew and Harry could tell the team was tiring, Kuroko especially. Dammit, there had to be something he could do.

He glanced over to where Kise and Kagami were conversing. He couldn't hear what was being said but could tell it was intense. Which was why he was caught of guard when Kagami laughed. Whatever Kise said had backfired and instead of discouraging Kagami it only made him even more motivated.

Seeing the way Kagami was smiling and the way he announced that Kuroko was Kaijo's weakness Harry knew that Kanjo was doomed to lose. This game was theirs.


End file.
